Nerve (Film)
Nerve is a 2016 American thriller film based on the 2012 novel of the same name by Jeanne Ryan. The film stars Emma Roberts, Dave Franco and Juliette Lewis, and revolves around high school senior Vee, who finds herself immersed in an online game of truth of dare, where her every move starts to become manipulated by an anonymous community of "Watchers." The film had it's world premiere in New York on July 12, 2016. Synopsis A high-stakes online game of dares turns deadly. Industrious high school senior Vee Delmonico has had it with living life on the sidelines. When pressured by friends to join the popular online game NERVE, Vee decides to sign up for just one dare in what seems like harmless fun. But as she finds herself caught up in the thrill of the adrenaline-fueled competition partnered with a mysterious stranger, the game begins to take a sinister turn with increasingly dangerous acts, leading her into a high stakes finale that will determine her entire future. Plot High school senior Venus 'Vee' Delmonico longs to leave her home, Staten Island, for college, but is afraid to tell her mother about her admission to California Institute of the Arts, as her mother is still grieving from the death of Vee's brother. Vee's friend Sydney becomes popular in NERVE: an online reality game where people either enlist online as 'Players' or pay to watch as 'Watchers'. Players accept dares from Watchers, receiving money rewards. Sydney and her other friends chastise Vee's unadventurous nature. When Vee refuses to talk to her crush JP, Sydney approaches JP herself and reveals that Vee is interested in him. JP rebuffs her, and Vee decides to sign up for NERVE as a Player. The game collects her personal data and explains the three rules: all dares must be recorded on the Player's phone, earned money will be revoked if a Player fails or bails a dare, and a Player must not report the game to law enforcement. In addition, the top two most-watched Players will compete in a highly sought-after final round. Vee's first dare is to kiss a stranger at a diner for five seconds. Vee kisses Ian, who reveals that he too is a Player. After performing a series of dares, Vee and Ian are among NERVE's top Players. Jealous at Vee's rise of popularity on NERVE, Sydney accepts a dare to walk across a ladder suspended between two buildings. Whilst performing the dare, she drops her phone and due to her becoming scared, bails out and so loses the game. Ian takes Vee to Sydney's party and Vee catches her in bed with JP. After arguing with Sydney, Vee receives and completes a dare to finish Sydney's dare. Vee's friend Tommy reveals that he was watching Ian's profile; Ian had accepted a dare to make Vee and Sydney fight. Vee reports the game to the police. As punishment, all money is drained from Vee's bank account, and her mother's. She is then attacked by elite player Ty. Ian confesses that he and Ty were players before, until their friend was killed in a dare. When they tried to alert the authorities, their families' jobs, bank accounts, and identities were confiscated, trapping them in the secret third category of the game: 'Prisoners'. Vee is now a Prisoner too, and only the winner of the final round can regain their identity. Vee, Tommy, and Sydney recruit Tommy's computer hacker friend to alter the game's online code. After hanging from a crane for five seconds (the same dare that killed his friend), Ian too earns a a spot in the finals, which take place in an abandoned stadium. Vee and Ian are each given a revolver; one must shoot the other to win. Ian offers to throw the competition, but Ty jumps from the audience and takes Ian's place. Vee criticizes the Watchers, whose identity are concealed behind masks and tells them to show "nerve" and reveal themselves.The Watchers then cast a vote regarding if Ty should kill Vee. The majority vote is 'yes', and Ty shoots Vee. Tommy and his hackers modify NERVE's source code to decrypt the Watcher's code names and send them a message: 'You are an accessory to murder'. All Watchers immediately log out of NERVE, ending the game (as everyone signed into NERVE acts as a server, and thus keeps the game online). Vee is unharmed; she and Ty had staged her murder to scare the Watchers into disbanding NERVE. Everyone's money and identities are restored. A few months later, Vee and Sydney have reconciled, Vee and Ian are a couple, and Vee is attending California Arts. Ian reveals that his real name is Sam. (adapted from Wikipedia) Characters *Vee Delmonico, the main protagonist and player of Nerve. *Ian (real name Sam), Vee's partner and fellow player in Nerve. *Ty, Vee's main opponent in Nerve. *Nancy Delmonico, Vee's mother. *Sydney Sloane, one of Vee's best friends and a player of Nerve. *Tommy Mancuso, one of Vee's best friends who has an unrequited crush on her. *Liv Kurosawa, one of Vee's friends and a watcher of Nerve. *Wes, one of Vee's friends and a watcher of Nerve. *Azhar, leader of the hackers. *Chuck, a member of the football team. *JP Guerrero, a member of the football team who Vee has a crush on. *Casey Neistat, a player of Nerve. Cast *Emma Roberts *Dave Franco *Machine Gun Kelly (Credited as Colson Baker) *Juliette Lewis *Emily Meade *Miles Heizer *Kimiko Glenn *Marc John Jefferies *Samira Wiley *Ed Squires *Brian Marc *Casey Neistat Trivia *In the opening scene, when Vee logs into her Gmail account, an email notification from Facebook can be seen notifying her that 'Ariel Shulman replied to your comment on Henry Joost’s photo.' **Ariel Shulman and Henry Joost are the directors of Nerve. Goofs *When using NERVE on her MacBook, Vee taps the screen and uses it like a touchscreen - despite the fact that no MacBook has touch screen capability. **Similarly, when creating a NERVE account, Vee is prompted to provide her thumb print; she does so by placing her thumb over her phone's camera, which is unlikely to be able to register her thumbprint. *Throughout the film there is a lack of continuity with the NERVE game interface; during some scenes users can be seen tapping the screen to perform functions such as 'sign out' or 'accept dare' and in other scenes users are seen swiping the screen to perform the same functions. Deleted scenes *In an early draft of the script, Sydney was challenged to a sex related dare, however this was written out in order to keep the film's PG-13 rating.NERVE DIRECTORS REVEAL THE VOYEURISTIC DARE THAT WAS TOO 'GROSS' FOR PG-13 - MTV Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Posters= Poster_2.jpg Poster_3.jpg Poster_4.jpg Poster_5.jpg Poster_6.jpg Poster_7.jpg Poster_8.jpg Poster_9.jpg Poster_10.jpg Poster_1_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_2_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_3_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_4_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_5_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_6_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_7_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_8_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. Poster_9_(Textless).jpg|Textless poster. |-|Promotional Artwork= Two_Weeks.jpg One_Week.jpg Three_Days.jpg Two_Days.gif Tomorrow.jpg Now_Playing_1.jpg Now_Playing_2.jpg Now_Playing_3.jpg Now_Playing_4.jpg Now_Playing_5.jpg Watch_Now_1.jpg Watch_Now_2.jpg Player-_Vee.jpg Player-_Ian.jpg Player-_Sydney.jpg Player-_Ty.jpg Player-_Chloe.jpg Watcher-_Tommy.jpg Watcher-_Liv.jpg Watcher-_Azhar.jpg Artwork_1.jpg Artwork_2.jpg Artwork_3.jpg Artwork_4.jpg Artwork_5.jpg Artwork_6.jpg Artwork_7.jpg Artwork_8.jpg Artwork_9.jpg Artwork_10.jpg Artwork_11.jpg Artwork_12.jpg Artwork_13.jpg Artwork_14.jpg Artwork_15.jpg Artwork_16.jpg Artwork_17.jpg |-|Film Stills= Still_1.jpg Still_2.jpg Still_3.jpg Still_4.jpg Still_5.jpg Still_6.jpg Still_7.jpg Still_8.jpg Still_9.jpg Still_10.jpg Still_11.jpg Still_12.jpg Still_13.jpg Still_14.jpg Still_15.jpg Still_16.jpg Still_17.jpg Still_18.jpg Still_19.jpg Still_20.jpg Still_21.jpg Still_22.jpg Still_23.jpg Still_24.jpg Still_25.jpg Still_26.jpg Still_27.jpg Still_28.jpg Still_29.jpg Still_30.jpg Still_31.jpg Still_32.jpg Still_33.jpg Still_34.jpg Still_35.jpg Still_36.jpg Still_37.jpg Still_38.jpg Still_39.jpg Still_40.jpg Still_41.jpg Still_42.jpg Still_43.jpg Still_44.jpg Still_45.jpg Still_46.jpg Still_47.jpg Still_48.jpg Still_49.jpg Still_50.jpg Still_51.jpg Still_52.jpg Still_64.jpg Still_65.jpg Still_66.jpg Still_67.jpg Still_68.jpg Still_69.jpg Still_70.jpg Still_71.jpg Still_72.jpg Still_73.jpg Still_74.jpg Still_75.jpg Still_76.jpg Still_77.jpg Still_78.jpg Still_79.jpg Still_80.jpg Still_81.jpg Still_82.jpg Still_83.jpg Still_84.jpg Still_85.jpg Still_86.jpg Still_87.jpg Still_88.jpg Still_89.jpg Still_90.jpg Still_91.jpg Still_92.jpg Still_93.jpg Still_94.jpg Still_95.jpg Still_96.jpg Still_97.jpg Still_98.jpg |-|Screenshots= Watchers_Will_Find_You.png |-|Gifs= Nerve.gif Welcome_to_Nerve.gif Dare_Complete.gif TYdontDY.gif BlzFrstorm.gif Casey_Neistat.gif Vee.gif Sydney.gif Leave The Store 1.gif Leave The Store 2.gif Leave The Store 3.gif Leave The Store 4.gif Leave The Store 5.gif Leave The Store 6.gif Leave The Store 7.gif Leave The Store 8.gif Leave The Store 9.gif Leave The Store 10.gif NEW_YORK_F***ING_CITY.gif Sydney_Ladder.gif NERVE_Final_1.gif NERVE_Final_2.gif NERVE_Final_3.gif NERVE_Final_4.gif |-|Behind The Scenes= BTS_Video_Chat.jpg BTS_Juliette_Ariel_&_Henry.jpg BTS_Cheerleaders.jpg BTS_Cheerleaders_2.jpg BTS_Diner_Dare.jpg BTS_NK1.jpg BTS_NK2.jpg BTS_NK3.jpg BTS_Diner_Dare_2.jpg BTS_NK4.jpg BTS_NK5.jpg BTS_Bergdorfs.jpg BTS_Bergdorfs_2.jpg BTS_Bergdorfs_3.jpg BTS_Bergdorfs_4.jpg BTS_NK6.jpg BTS_Fat_Jew.jpg Vee2.jpg Vee.jpg Vee1.jpg Vee3.jpg Bts_thats_a_wrap.jpg BTS_Chairs_1.jpg BTS_Chairs_2.jpg BTS_Chairs_3.jpg BTS_Chairs_4.jpg BTS_Chairs_5.jpg BTS_ADR.jpg Videos |-|Trailers= Nerve (2016 Movie) Official Trailer – ‘Watcher or Player?’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official Trailer – ‘We Dare You’ |-|TV Spots= Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Dare’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Player’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Control’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Best Night Ever’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Play to Win’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Take A Chance’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Risk’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Watchers’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Say Yes’ Nerve (2016 Movie) Official TV Spot – ‘Can’t Get Enough’ |-|Clips= Nerve (2016 Movie) Official Clip – “Streaking” Nerve (2016 Movie) Official Clip – “Blindfold” Nerve (2016 Movie) Official Clip – “Train” Nerve - Clip "Cheer" - On DVD & Blu-Ray Dec 5 Nerve - Clip "Ladder" - On DVD & Blu-Ray December 5 |-|Behind The Scenes= Nerve (2016 Movie) – Machine Gun Kelly ‘Train Dare’ Behind The Scenes Nerve (2016 Movie) – The Fat Jew ‘Tattoo’ Behind The Scenes Nerve (2016 Movie) - Emma Roberts and Dave Franco ‘Streaking At Bergdorf’ Behind The Scenes Nerve Behind the Scenes - Hang Tight (2016) - Emma Roberts Movie Nerve Behind the Scenes - Step Up (2016) - Emma Roberts Movie Nerve Behind the Scenes - Shop 'N Streak (2016) - Emma Roberts Movie Nerve Behind the Scenes - The Blind Ride (2016) - Emma Roberts Movie How Casey Neistat & More Social Media Stars Ended Up In 'Nerve' NERVE Featurette Go Behind the Scenes of Nerve (2016) 'Nerve' Premiere References Category:Film